1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation structure, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation structure capable of increasing the efficiency in heat dissipation when an existing heat sink is introduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1A–1C, illustrating a heat sink 100 in three views according to the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the heat sink 100 has a plurality of fins 101 and a base 102. In general, both of the fins 101 and the base 102 are made of a heat-conductive material, such as Al, Cu.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the heat sink 100 is generally disposed on a central processing unit (CPU) module composed of a CPU 103, a socket 104, a PCB 105 and a standoff 106, thereby the base 102 and the CPU 103 are contacted to each other. Accordingly, when the CPU 103 is operating and thus causes an increase in temperature, the heat can be propagated to the fins 101 via the base 102 and dissipated by the way of free convection. Also, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the heat can be dissipated by the way of forced convection achieved by blowing the fins 101 (indicated by an arrow in FIG. 3) while the CPU 103 is operating.
Regardless of the materials of the fins 101 and the base 102 and the way of dissipating, the efficiency in heat dissipation of the heat sink 100 (i.e. the amount of heat can be propagated per unit time) is dominated by the thermal resistance itself. That is, the efficiency in heat dissipation of the heat sink 100 is limited and governed by the material thereof, such as Al and Cu.
In view of this, a heat dissipation structure is required, which enables the heat sink 100 to achieve an improved efficiency in heat dissipation even if the conventional efficiency in heat dissipation is governed by the material thereof.